pink lover
by Agro-affro
Summary: Lucy has joined a course for the royal guard but she's falling love with her room mate note: sorry if its cheese


Pink lover

Chapter one

It was a plain day and Lucy Heartfilia was sitting in b-19 on an air plane, where to you ask, why, magnolia of course. Lucy was just about to start a four-year course, the course was about combat and to determine if they are worthy for the royal guard. "can you please fasten your seatbelts, we are now landing" the captain said over the speakers. Lucy's heart started to bound like it was trying to escape from her rib cage, this was it, the beginning of the biggest chapter of her life.

As she waked out of the airport she saw a little man in a red top and cloak on with a sign in his hand that said Lucy. The two made eye contact then started to walk toward each other "are you Lucy Heartfilia?" the man said in a rusty voice, you respond in a nice and sweat voice to give a good first impression "yes, I'm assuming your taking me to the course for the royal guards". "yes, and you better be smarter and stronger then you look and sound if you want to make the big time" he let off with a snicker. Lucy not being very impressed she silently followed him into the taxi to their desired destination.

She arrived at the camp expecting to see a quiet awkward group of people but to her surprise it was the complete opposite. People where having loud, very loud, conversations and fighting across tables, it was so loud Lucy couldn't hear herself think. Suddenly there was a huge scream that echoed across the building. "All of you worms shut up right now!" a man with blond hair and a huge scar across his eye "my name is Laxus Dreyar, but you will address me as sir Laxus" he said in a roaring voice. Something about this man put a chill down Lucy's spine, maybe it was that he was the same age group as her but still their captain or that huge scar, that would be enough to strike fear into anyone's hearts. Laxus scanned the room and then started to yell again even though the room was dead silent "I will be assigning you to your dorms today and don't complain if you're stuck with the opposite gender or someone you've been squabbling with before I arrived".

"and some of you will have two roommates instead of one, first gray fullbuster and juvia lockser, Wendy Marvell and Ezra scarlet, gajeel redfox and levy mcGarden…" after a while he finally got to Lucy's name "Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel and Loke".

Lucy entered the dorm room with the other two in there. The two of them looked at her and smiled "hi, my names Luc"

"we know we heard when Laxus called it out"

A boy with orange hair and a big smile interrupted her.

"oh yeah, sorry so witch one in natsu and witch one is Loke"

"I'm Loke" said the orange head man said

"and I'm natsu" the other mumbled

Lucy took notice that Natsu had a peculiar hair colour, it was pink. He wore a scaly scarf; an open vest and daggy pants Lucy could feel an overwhelming feeling her heart skipped a beat then continued to race. Even though natsu was quiet now Lucy knew that he would soon be a rambunctious man, there for the image suited him. Lucy examines the room to find three beds beside each other with only about two meters length between them. But the worst thing was there was only one bathroom with no lock, and we all know how that can be a problem.

Lucy opened her bag and started pulling out some sheets to put on her bed because she refused to use the ones they gave her. "What, you brought your own sheets, damn, I forgot" Natsu rang out. Soon the three of them where talking like they have known each other for years. After a couple of hours Lucy found out Loke's a complete pervert and he will defiantly will try to hit on her throughout the years, natsu is the fighting and overprotective type, he has anger issues and will nail any guy into the ground whenever he gets the chance but the biggest thing is they will become good friend and continue talking outside of the course.

After a good night's sleep, Lucy woke up extra early in the morning to get in the shower before the boys wake up but her alarm did exactly that, for Loke any ways. When Lucy went in there she leaned as much as possible against the door to indicate someone was in there. As she got in Natsu woke up and went to take a piss and that's when Loke intervened "wait, Lucy's in there… I'm gonna be the first one to see her naked, not now but soon, very soon" that's when Natsu's instincts kicked in "what the hell, that perverted, besides you could have just told me she was having a shower!". Natsu grabbed Loke and gave him a thump to the head. Natsu became red in the face he went back to bed and berried his face in his pillow.

When lucy emerged from the shower she noticed firstly, Loke was rubbing his head, secondly, he was drawling whale starring at her and finally Natsu's face was bright red. "what happened here?" Lucy turned to Natsu waiting for an answer "n-n-nothing" he said turning his head from her. "oh, he knows exactly what happened, do ya wonna know" Loke said in his usual sexual voice. "yes please, I'd like to know what happened and why your hurt" Lucy persisted, "well," said Loke as he was about to explain. That's when Natsu turned his head leaped at his and started beating him into the ground.

"Oh my gosh what are you doing" Lucy gasped as she started pulling at Natsu's arms, he stopped and got. He walked over to the dresser and pulled something out "I knew I would have to use this but not this soon". He turned around and stared unravelling some duct tape he first tied Loke's hands behind his back around a chair then put some over his mouth. "that's so much better".

Lucy decided to leave the issue because the look in his eye gave her the impression that if she pressed it forward any more the same thing will happen to her.


End file.
